overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Elf
Elves (エルフ) are a race of graceful forest-dwelling humanoids. Background Elves are amongst of the 'Humanoid Type' races of YGGDRASIL that players can use as their game avatar.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning Also, elves can be found in the New World and are separated into various groups based on cultural differences. As a race that is accustomed to nature, elves prefer to make their homes in the forests. For instance, the largest known elven society found in the New World is the Elf Country. They have an average lifespan that is around a thousand years. Members of the elf royal family possessed traits of the old elves. Types * Forest Elves or Wood Elves: Forest elves are more commonly seen in the New World as they are known to trade and mingle with humans. * Dark Elves: Dark elves are cousins of the wood elves that are far more isolationist and tend to live far away from civilization. * Half-Elves: Half-elves are a mix between elven and human heritage. * Wild Elves: Only mentioned in the Web Novel. Appearance Elves are considered very attractive, tend to be slimmer when compared to humans. In addition, they have a pair of pointy ears that are far longer than normal humans' ears. Abilities Elves are known for their longevity and proficiency in nature magic. They also possess an acute sense of hearing.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large Tomb Culture Though there is very little information of common elven culture, they do possess a ruling class known as the Royal Elf Family. In the Web Novel, the Loyal Elf was a member of the Elf Royal Family who bore the special characteristics of the ancestral elves.Overlord First Half Chapter 60: Settings It is unknown what these special characteristics are specifically. In this case, the heterochromic eyes that is believed to be special for elves in the New World. Several cases throughout the novels, characters from the New World express awe at this trait: Igvarge distinctly remembered an important detail about elves with heterochromic eyes, before he was killed by Mare.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding Imina was gasping at seeing Aura's eyes. Lastly, the three captured elven slaves of Tenmu have become absolutely loyal to Aura and Mare.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown Known Elves YGGDRASIL * Akemi - (Unknown) Great Tomb of Nazarick * Mare Bello Fiore - Dark Elf * Aura Bella Fiora - Dark Elf New World Baharuth Empire * Imina - Half-Elf Slane Theocracy * Zesshi Zetsumei - Half-Elf Elf Country * Elf King - (Unknown) Trivia * Imina and Zesshi Zetsumei are the only known half-elves introduced in the series. * It seems elven slaves are a popular commodity sold in the Slane Theocracy. To mark them as slaves, slavers cut the tips off the captured elf's ears.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly entangled in a spider web * In the Web Novel, there was the Dark Elf Country in the west of the Slane Theocracy. References }} Category:Races Category:Humanoids